1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to an optical receiver module and a method of making an optical receiver module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large-scale computer system and a super computer have a plurality of processing units connected together through optical interconnections for the purpose of achieving high-speed processing.
Optical interconnections include optical-fiber transmission paths and optical modules each including an optical transmitter and a photodetector, for example. An optical module generally has a plurality of optical transmitters and a plurality of optical receivers mounted on a substrate at high density for the purpose of miniaturization.
There is a technology for improving the frequency characteristics of an optical receiver module in order to enable high-speed signal transmission in such a high-density optical module (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
In order to enable high-speed signal transmission by use of an optical module, crosstalk occurring between adjacent signal lines needs to be sufficiently reduced in an optical receiver module having photodetectors mounted at high density.
It may be desirable to reduce crosstalk in an optical receiver module having a plurality of photodetectors.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-134051
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-142822